At World's end what SHOULD happen
by chrisrocks36
Summary: Cappie decides to try and get Casey back, too short to summarize without giving away ending so please read!


Hey this is my first fanfiction! I have written a lot but i have never submitted one!! please comment and tell if its good or bad!! LOVE casey+cappie!!

Disclaimer: I dont own Greek or any characters, if i did Casey and Cappie would be married!!!

(Right after end of season 2 finale when Cappie talked to Ashleigh)

(Cappie's POV)

Ashleigh softly put her hand on Cappie's muscular shoulder.

"Do the right thing" she whispered, then quietly slid through the open window and went back to the party to join Fisher. Cappie buried his head in his hands. This was too much! He knew that he loved Casey more than anything on the Earth. More than money, more than Kappa Tau, more than himself. But every time he opened himself up to her, she left. The night after Evan cheated on her, the night she had worked on her project with him, just a few weeks ago during their study session. Then again, he couldn't blame her. He had broken her heart freshman year and he knew it. When he replayed the night of the Greek Ball in his head, he got the urge to hurt himself. So many ways he could have kept her, so many ways he could have fixed their relationship but he had let them all slip by. Then at Spring Break he had her. She was his and then he had thrown it all away for Rebecca who he knew was not the one for him. And now tonight he had the chance to take her, to hold her close and he had let it all pass by because he was afraid of getting hurt. Cappie snorted out loud.

"_How very manly of me_," he thought. Now he only knew one thing. He wanted her back. _"Could she ever forgive me though?" _Cappie wondered nervously to himself.

"_It's worth a shot!" Be a true Titan Cappie!" _Cappie climbed down through the open window and bound through the house. He skidded into the party area. A hush fell over the crowd and all eyes were on him.

"_Great" _he thought, _"Everyone already knows what an idiot I am." _

"I have to go!" Cappie yelled to the captivated audience, "But I will be back! Hopefully with a cute blonde!" The entire party erupted into cheers.

"Excuseth me!" Cappie said in his adorable British accent, "I musteth goeth and retrieveth my lady!" Cappie glanced around at the party quickly and saw Ashleigh giving him a knowing smile. She then pointed to her wrist and then to the door.

"_Oh right!" _Cappie thought and rushed through the KT doors. Ashleigh rolled her eyes.

(Casey's POV starting right after Frannie came by)

Casey slowly climbed the ZBZ staircase leading up to her room. Normally, thoughts would have been rushing through her head about Frannie admitting how bad IKI was and how she was finally leaving but tonight only one thing was going through her head. "_Cappie." _ Casey let a tear fall down her cheek.

"_How could he reject me?" _She thought. _"I always thought…that he loved me no matter what!" _She couldn't really blame him though. She just kept hurting him time after time. He had opened up to her so many times, but she turned him down every time.

"_I guess I deserve the same." _Casey though bitterly, letting a few more tears fall down her cheek. She walked into her room. She was barely holding herself together. She sunk onto her bed, grabbed her favorite pink pillow, curled up into a ball and let the tears pour out.

"_What's the point of keeping them in anymore?" _She thought _"There is no one here to stop them." _Casey was sure of one thing though. Breaking up with Max was the right decision. There was no way she could have been with Max while he was being so perfect to her and she was in love with another man. Thinking of how she had hurt Max just made more tears come flowing out. Suddenly, Casey heard the ZBZ door open.

"_I guess Ash is home early to check on me." _Casey thought. _"I could have used some more alone time though" _Casey didn't bother to wipe away the tears; she just let them keep coming. Ash had seen her cry before and she was good at stopping them. Casey heard footsteps climbing up the ZBZ staircase.

"_Crap," _Casey mentally sighed, _"Ash must be drunk. She is never that loud coming up the stairs sober." _Casey pulled a blanket around her and put her back to the door. Maybe Ashleigh will realize she still needed to be alone.

"Hey Case," came a low voice from the door. Casey whipped around in her bed at the sound of that voice. Her favorite voice in the world. Casey felt the tears coming harder and faster now.

(Both points of view)

"_Great!" _Casey thought hysterically, _"He came to tell me how sorry he is, but this is how he wants it! I can't deal with this!"_

"No!" Casey said, flinching when she heard how awful her voice sounded, "I can't… I just can't deal with…this…right…now! Go! Just go back to your party!" Casey turned her back to the door again, barely stifling her sobs.

"Case," Cappie said quietly coming closer.

"_Oh my god!" _Cappie thought, _"What have I done?" _Cappie felt a wave of guilt hit him as he heard Casey let out a small sob.

"Case," Cappie said again, "I'm here to say I'm sorry"

"_I knew it!" _Casey thought, _"I knew he was just here to say he was sorry things aren't going to work out with us!"_

"I don't want to here it Cappie," Casey said, more firmly then last time.

"_Crap" _Cappie thought, _"She never calls me by my whole name! How could I do this to her?"_

"Case," Cappie continued for the third time, "I'm here to say I'm sorry…for lying to you" Casey whipped back around to face him, her red eyes wide with shock.

"You lied to me Cappie? About what?" Casey interrogated starting to feel anger boiling in the pit of her stomach.

"When I said I didn't want to try again…with you. I did, I always have. I just…was afraid you would leave me." Cappie turned his head slightly so he was staring her straight in the eyes. He saw Casey's beautiful eyes soften and her mouth drop open just an inch. All her anger had disappeared.

"Cappie" she whispered. Even when her face was stained with tears, her nose was running and her eyes were red and puffy, she was still the most beautiful girl in the world to Cappie.

"Cappie…I" But Cappie cut her off by pressing his lips firmly against hers. At first Casey was stiff, but within seconds she was kissing him back with more intensity and passion then she ever had before. This lasted for about 30 seconds until both Cappie and Casey pulled away for breath. Cappie pulled Casey against him, wrapping his arms around her. Casey buried her face in Cappie's shoulder and let some more tears poor out. Tears of happiness this time. Cappie leaned down and wiped some let over tears from her cheek. She felt something inside her. Something she hadn't felt since…freshman year!

"_I'm happy!" _she thought _"I am finally, truly happy!" _Cappie looked at Casey and his heart almost melted. She was wearing a huge smile. _Her _smile. He hadn't seen that smile since they had dated. He looked into her eyes. There was no fear or apprehension in them, just love and joy.

"So…" Cappie said wrapping his arms around Casey's waist and pulling her against him, "How about we go back to the party?"

"Hmm…no" Casey said, laughing when Cappie raised his eyebrows curiously, "I have a better idea" A sly grin crossed her face and she wrapped her arms around Cappie's neck. She reached up and placed her lips softly on Cappie's. Then, with no warning, Casey pushed Cappie back onto her bed. With one swift movement she was lying on top of him kissing him fiercely.

"One second" Cappie grinned, placing his finger on her lips. Cappie pulled out his cell phone and dialed Beaver's number.

"Hey Beav?" Cappie said when Beaver answered, "Can you let everyone know I won't be coming back to the party tonight? Yea I will be home…tomorrow morning." Suddenly there was a massive exploding of cheers coming from the phone. Casey let out a joy-filled laugh

"Beav was that on speaker? Beav! Haha thanks man, see you tomorrow!" More cheers came roaring through phone. Cappie and Casey both laughed and Cappie hung up. Cappie ran his hands through Casey's beautiful blonde hair with more love in his heart than he thought imaginable. Then he pulled her in for a kiss. Casey's phone began ringing with Ashleigh's assigned ring tone.

"I love voicemail" Casey laughed into Cappie's lips and kissed him with more passion than she knew she had.

"I love you Casey" Cappie whispered to Casey

"I love you too, Cap" Cassie whispered letting a tear fall. Cappie removed his KT letters from around his neck and placed them around Casey's. He knew he found the place they would always belong.


End file.
